Peter Parker Pan
by Wallaby12345
Summary: Crossover of Spider-man and Pan


Peter Parker Pan

I lay in bed ate 10:45 on Tuesday, with another dreadful day tomorrow. I wish I still had my parents, Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Why Ock?! I sit in this awful orphanage thinking about them. The cruelty of this place. I could have saved them, but I failed. The only thing I have left, it my personality, but that still will fade away. Everything Ock has taken away from me. I will get revenge in the future.

I wake up at 4:21 am. I smell something, strange. Almost like, dust. I sit up, and hear something. "Land Ahoy! I start panicking. I know that shout. Pirates.

"Everyone get up!" I shout. "Wake up!"

" Take everyone to the Sand Deck!" Someone commands. I think, _what is a sand deck? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good._ Where is Harry? The pirates must have taken him.

"DAMMIT" I scream. I hear ropes being lowered. Suddenly, I feel my spider senses tingling, but it's too late. A rope is being tied around me.

"I GOT ONE!" A pirate screams. I try to flip around, but I'm trapped in some sort of sticky substance, almost like my webs. I'm shoved onto the ship, and I see him. Pirate Spiderman.

"Pirate Spiderman, what are you doing?!"

"I have orders to capture you and your friends. See you at the spider mines! I think _what are spider mines? A mine where you mine spiders? I thought spiders were living creatures!_ I sit down, tied up, and sliding as they take off. A flying pirate ship. Who knew that was a thing? Everyone is still asleep, but I have no sign of Harry. _Where are you Harry Osborne?_ Where in the world is he? Maybe he hid when the pirates came. I just hope he is okay.

The ride is long, painful, and full of yelling. Most of the children have woken up. Screaming, crying, and trying to escape, but it's no use. Pirate Spiderman's webs are too tough to break through.

I fall asleep from the boredom of the ride. When I wake up, I see light. A bright one. So many trees, and other stuff. "What is this place?" I ask Pirate Spiderman. "Be quiet!" he commands. I think to myself, _Jerk._ At the end of the day, I just want to be in that awful orphanage, but I have no idea what they are going to do to everyone. Sacrifice maybe? Put us in a gladiator arena? What are the possibilities? I sit wondering all of this, and I get hit on the head, and I pass out.

I wake up with a chain on my ankle. Super-hot and sweaty. I have a pickaxe stuck to my hand. I ask someone, "Hi. Excuse me, but, what are we supposed to do?"

"Spend the rest of your life mining spider crystals."

"What are spider crystals?"

"You'll find out soon. Just start mining."

"What is your name?"

"That's none of your business."

"Ok." I start mining. After mining for a couple of minutes, I find a glowing rock. I see a spider inside of it. Maybe this is a spider crystal. I rip the crystal out of the solid rock. Suddenly, someone rips it out of my hand.

"I FOUND A SPIDER CRYSTAL!" he screams.

"HEY! That was mine! I found that and he took it from me!"

"Yeah right," he says back. "That was mine!"

Out of reaction, I make a mistake. I used my webs and take it from him. Everyone gasps. Oops. DAMMIT. I screwed up so badly. "CALL HIM!"

"Who is him?" They unhook the chain from my ankle and take me somewhere. I hear chanting. Like a sacrifice or something. "Where are you taking me?"

"None of your business." I walk slow, but they keep pushing me faster.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Can it!" I rolled my eyes, and murmured,

"God dammit you little son of ahh." I cut out. Now I see who 'him' is. Green Goblin. Norman Osborne. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well guess what? YOU WERE WRONG! I faked my death to escape to this place. When I was researching, I found this place called Venomland. This is the place I escaped to. I got out of the suit and put it on autopilot. Now, you will WALK THE PLANK! If you survive, you will be killed! If you die, you die! Now, WALK THE PLANK!"

"Hey! That's not very fair!"

"Life isn't always fair kid."

I jump off. I wait. I shoot my webs. The pirates swing, and I blank out. I wake up. I try to stand, but I can't. I'm chained just like in the mines. I squint my eyes, and I see a shadowy figure. "Hey, Hi, Hello, Hey Apple?"

"What do you want?"

"Where is this place?"

"You're in prison." He comes out of the shadows.

"Oh. You're the one who told me about the spider crystals!

"Yeah. I'm Nick Fury. I got captured when I was your age. I've been trapped here for years."

"Why are you in prison though?"

"They thought I was like you with those web powers or whatever because they saw me talk to you."

"Oh. Sorry, Mr. Nick."

"You should be."


End file.
